The subject matter of the present invention relates to a software system residing in a computer/server that is accessible by buyers of goods or services via the internet for displaying a ‘special report’ on the server which is adapted to be read by a buyer of particular goods and/or services, the report having three columns: a first column having a plurality of descriptions of goods or services, a second column having a plurality of field orders corresponding, respectively to the plurality of goods or services where each field order indicates exactly which goods or services were received and verified by the buyer, and a third column having a plurality of invoices corresponding, respectively, to the plurality of field orders, the buyer locating a particular field order where he personally verified receipt of the goods or services and, adjacent thereto on the ‘special report’, locating a particular invoice associated, respectively, with the particular field order.
Corporations sell a multitude of products and/or services to other corporations or individuals. A buyer will place an order for goods or services, and a supplier will supply those goods/services. Upon receipt of the goods/services, the buyer will often sign a field order indicating exactly what products and/or services were received by the buyer. Later, the buyer will receive an invoice from the supplier associated with the receipt by the buyer of those goods and/or services. However, when the invoice is received, the buyer may have misplaced his copy of the field order. The buyer wants to compare his copy of the field order, which indicates exactly what products/services he received, with the owed amounts indicated on the invoice to be sure the owed amounts are correct. However, since, sometimes, the buyer has misplaced his copy of the field order, the buyer cannot compare the field order against the invoice. In addition, even if the field orders have not been misplaced, it is necessary to periodically perform certain audits. During these audits, a multitude of field orders are compared against a corresponding multitude of invoices to be sure the owned amounts indicated on the invoices are correct. Disputes sometimes result; the buyer indicating he owes a lesser amount and the supplier indicating that the buyer owes a greater amount.
A better system is needed to allow a supplier and a buyer to easily obtain copies of a plurality of field orders and a corresponding plurality of invoices. As a result, when this better system is implemented, the aforementioned audits may no longer be necessary.